


Hocus? Pocus?

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec is a good big brother, Alec lights the black flame candle, Alternate Universe - Hocus Pocus Fusion, Awesome Lydia, Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Cat!Jace, Clary is a witch for reasons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Magnus and the others are not evil in this, Magnus has no shame, Max Is Adorable, Protective Magnus Bane, Robert and Maryse are not shitty parents, Sassy Max, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warlock!Clary, they love their children very much in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Legend says that if a virgin lights the black flame candle on a full moon on All Hallow's Eve, the dead will rise again. It's not like the stories are true or anything though... right?





	1. Hello Salem

**Author's Note:**

> The goal is to have this finished by Halloween!

“Magnus Bane, I will ask thee one last time. What hast thou done with my son?!”

“Which one, I haven’t seen them in a while.” Magnus responded as calmly as he could with his hands tied behind him back and the noose around his throat.

“Jonathan!” Magnus rolled his eyes,

“You named both your sons Jonathan.” Valentine growled but Magnus couldn’t resist poking at him a little more, “I wouldn’t know anyway, cat’s got my tongue!” And with that Magnus burst out laughing, Ragnor chuckled too but poor Clary looked distraught.

“I must say this is terribly uncomfortable.” Ragnor joked twisting his neck a bit against the noose, even Clary chuckled at that.

“You witches are demons! A curse upon us, it is our sacred and god-given duty to purge them from this world.” Valentine kept ranting as Magnus began to chant protection spells, soon Ragnor and Clary joined in as well. The townspeople cowered away in fear.

“Don’t listen, cover your ears!” The young man holding Magnus’ personal Grimoire in his hands looked terrified, “The redhead has enchanted my son, she must burn!” Magnus changed tracks in his chanting and Ragnor and Clary looked at him, worried. He was about to do something incredibly stupid.

“Listen to them not!” Valentine’s words startled him so much he dropped the book, bound in stitched together chunks of leather with a glass eye in the clasp (yes Magnus had a flair for the dramatic) when the book fell it dropped open to the spell Magnus was casting and his eyes lit up in glee. Twisting his face into a wicked grin he glanced at his companions before turning to glare at Valentine,

“Fools! All of you! My ungodly book speaks to you. On All Hallows Eve when the moon is round, a virgin will summon us from the ground!” Magnus began to cackle enchanting the sky to flash with thunder and lightening, “We shall be back! And all the lives of all the children, shall be mine!” And the last thing Magnus remember is the barrel being yanked out from under his feet and a cat’s mournful meow.

Modern Day

“And so Valentine Morgenstern became one of the most zealous witch hunters in Salem history. Now, there are those who say that on Halloween night...a black cat still guards the old cursed house, warning off any who might make the witches come back to life!”

Alec rolled his eyes from his spot in the back row, 

“Give me a break.” he muttered. Apparently the teacher heard him though,

“I take it you’re a sceptic then Mr. Lightwood, would you care to share your opinions on the subject.” Alec sighed but stood up from his desk,

“What most people call witches were likely herbal healers or foreigners with different techniques than those in Salem were used to. If someone’s ‘cure’ failed or if they saw one of these ‘witches’ doing something they didn’t understand they could have come up with the accusation as an explanation. True these people could be strange, or the could have been serial killers living in the woods to hide the bodies.” A few people chuckled at that, “Books like The Malleus Maleficarum which you mentioned at the beginning of the lesson was just used to spread fear.”

“Not to mention the Malleus was published about 200 years before the Salem Witch Trials and had been widely considered a joke by the public.” Everyone turned to the voice that had piped in next to Alec’s.

“You make a valid argument Lydia.” The blonde woman turned to give Alec a smile which he shyly returned. When the bell rang she squeezed his shoulder and waved,

“Hey, walk with me?” She asked, Alec nodded and picked up his stuff.

“Thank you for backing me up in class, I’m Alec Lightwood.”

“I know, you’re from New York yeah?”

“Yes, I miss it already.” Alec laughs, Lydia is sweet. If he’d been into women he’d probably have a crush on her already. 

“You don’t like here?” She mock pouts before laughing.

“It’s alright, I’m just not the biggest fan of Halloween. My siblings Izzy and Max though, they love it. I’ll probably tell them the story about the witches later.”

“Even though you don’t believe it yourself?” Alec shrugged,

“I don’t have to, they believe enough for me.” Before Lydia could say anything else someone called her name and waved at her to join them. “Guess that’s for you, stay safe tonight. Don’t go summoning any witches!” Lydia just rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder with a laugh,

“Happy Halloween!” She called over her shoulder as she left. Alec unhooked his bike and began peddling back to the house, he went around the graveyard when he saw some of the local punks hiding in the tombstones. Last thing he needed was to get in trouble his first week here for getting into a fight.

His parents were still unpacking when he got in, his mom gave him a one-armed hug her other hand full of newspaper, “Hello Alec, how was school?”

“It was alright, I think I made a friend.”

“Friend or ‘friend’?” Robert asked after putting some plates away.

“Well she’s a girl so just a friend.” Alec was out to his parents, it had taken some time but they had come to accept him and now his mom tried to hook him up with every relatively cute guy she saw.

“No possibility of you dating her then?” Robert asked teasingly,

“Let me check,” he pat himself down real quick and made a show of checking his pockets, “nope still gay. But if that ever changes you’ll be the first to know.” Robert laughed and ruffled his son’s hair. 

“Max is upstairs and Isabelle is getting ready for some party she’s going to tonight.” Alec nodded and trotted upstairs, Church was curled up on his bed.

“Hey Church” He smiled patting the grumpy cat on the head, he flopped down on the mattress and sighed closing his eyes. He could hear creaks coming from his closet door but kept his eyes closed and pretended to be still relaxing. The doors slid open dramatically and Max shouted,

“Boo!” throwing his hands up in the air. Alec smiled and pretended to snore as if he had fallen asleep. He let out a loud ‘oof’ though when Max jumped on him.

“Hey Max!” The boy giggled wildly getting tangled up in his Harry Potter robes and he got comfy tucked into Alec’s side.

“You ready to go trick or treating Alec?”

“I thought mom and dad were going to take you this year, not that I mind but what changed?” 

“They got invited to a party in Town Hall and were so excited that they didn’t have to work on Halloween for once that they said yes. You sure you don’t mind taking me?” Alec hugged Max tightly before tickling him,

“Oh woe is me getting to spend time with my little brother, whatever shall I do?” Max’s squeals of laughter brought the click of Izzy’s heels racing up the steps to his bedroom.

“I hear a tickle fight!” She declared joining the fray. Once they were all tickled out and collapsed into a heap on Alec’s bed Izzy panted out,

“So I take it you said yes to trick or treating with Max?”

“Yep, dad said you’re going to a party?” Izzy nodded,

“Some junior from school asked me to go with him to the town hall party mom and dad are going to. His name is Simon.”

“I hope he’s not a werewolf!” Max declared, both siblings looked at him confused, “It’s a full moon tonight, that means all the weirdos are coming out!”

“Well that weirdo already came out so I think we’re good.” Izzy teased ruffling Alec’s hair. He will go to his grave denying he stuck his tongue out at her.

“When can we start?!” Max asked excitedly,

“As soon as the sun goes down.”

-

“Hurry up kids we want to make sure you guys are set before we head out!” Robert yelled as Max came flying down the stairs. Maryse caught him and hugged him tightly spinning him around, Alec sidestepped them and leaned against the wall dressed in his customary all black.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Robert asks,

“An older brother.” Maryse set Max down to head into the kitchen.

“Draw some whiskers on him Robert, he could be a black cat!” Everyone but Alec laughed at that and he kept a close eye on his mother and sister incase they tried anything. Fortunately he got out of the house unscathed and he and Max began to head down the block.

They’d been trick or treating for a while when Alec noticed the local bullies harassing the children as they left houses.

“Max, stay behind me.” He tried to pull his little brother past them but the bullies shoved him back.

“Sorry scrawny but you can’t pass without paying the toll.”

“Ten chocolate bars, no licorice.” The other added, before Alec could say anything Max piped up.

“Drop dead morons.” Everyone around them began to pay attention to the situation, great just what Alec needed. 

“Hey twerp, how’d you like to be hung off that telephone phone?” The bully said trying to get to Max, Alec shoved him off this time.

“I’d just like to see you try.” The eldest Lightwood spit, they would lay a finger on Max over his dead body. He saw the other guy gearing up to take a swing at him while he thought Alec was distracted. Alec ducked and after the guy had swung Alec spun behind him and drove his elbow between the guy’s shoulder blades knocking him straight into the dirt. When the guy who got in Max’s face grabbed him from behind Alec gripped the guys arm in both hands and dropped to one knee using the thugs weight to flip him over Alec’s shoulder and slam him into the ground.

“Do not touch him ever.” Alec just about snarled, then he turned to his brother,“Come on Max, you wanted to hit the next block right?” Max jumped over the groaning thugs candy bag whacking one of them in the head.

“We’re gonna stay out till dawn right?” Alec smiled,

“Whatever you want Max.” And they went on their way. Max kept pointing things out to Alec who ooh’d and ahh’d at all the proper moments and eventually they stumbled onto the driveway of a house that gave them a run for their money. 

“Huh, nice place.” 

“I bet they give out full size candy bars, let’s go!” Max tugged Alec’s hand all the way up to the porch. The door was open so Max hopped over the threshold calling out ‘Trick or Treat’. The foyer had a massive bowl of candy in it that both the Lightwood’s went for,

“Jackpot!” Max declared burying his hands in candy.

“Alec Lightwood” Both boys looked up to see Lydia standing on the landing, she was all dressed up for the party heading down the stairs and trying to hold back a giggle at their enthusiasm. Max looked like a miniature Alec in glasses.

“Hello Lydia”

“So this is Max I take it?” Max turned to him eye huge,

“You told her about me?” Alec hummed an affirmative and Max immediately stuck out his hand to shake hers.

“Hi I’m Max, it’s nice to meet you!” Lydia shook his hand and did giggle this time.

“It’s nice to meet you too, I must say you are much more polite than most the people at my parents party.” Max beamed at her, then Alec remembered his conversation with her earlier.

“Hey Max,” Alec said kneeling down next to the younger Lightwood, “Lydia here is a big fan of Halloween like you. She even knows the story about three famous witches that were from here.”

“Actually I know a lot more than just the story, my mom used to run the museum about them.” Max looked at her like she’d hung the moon and stars.

“There’s a museum about them!” He turned to Alec, “Can we go Alec, please please?!” Alec breathed out a huff,

“Maxie, Lydia said the museum was closed, I don’t think we’re allowed in.” The little boy looked absolutely crestfallen until Lydia cleared her throat,

“Actually I still have the keys, maybe we could make a quick trip to the house. If Alec is okay with it?” She trailed off nodding in the tall boy’s direction. Alec already found himself agreeing before Max could turn those big eyes back in his direction, he already knew he’d cave the second he saw them anyway.

“Okay, I’ll go put on something more practical and grab the keys, wait right here.”

Lydia told Max all sorts of little facts and stories about the house and it’s history as they walked, the little boy hung onto her every word. They slid through the gates and headed inside. The amount of dust in the room sent them all into coughing fits as Lydia wedged the door closed behind them.

“I can’t see a thing.” Max half-whispered.

“Don’t worry there’s a light switch around here somewhere.” Alec looked at the display behind him full of unsold zippo’s.

“Here, I found a lighter.” Together he and Lydia found the light switch and illuminated the house, nothing looked like it had been touched since the witches were killed. They had just put the red ropes around the clutter. 

Lydia led them over to a grotesque and ugly book reading the display sign for Max,

“This is the spell book of Magnus Bane. Given to him by the Devil himself, the book is bound in human skin and contains the recipes for his most evil and powerful spells.”

“Woah!” Max ran over to another display, “What’s this?” Lydia glanced over,

“Oh, that is the black flame candle.” Alec lifted him up so he could read about it.

“Made from the fat of a hangman. Legend says that on a full moon it will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween night.” Max gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth,

“That is so cool!” Alec laughed and was about to lead Max over to something else when he felt a pressure on the front of his legs, looking down he saw a black cat.

“Hey you.” Alec reached down to pet the cat who purred and stretched up as if asking to be picked up. Alec set the lighter he’d been toying with down next to the candle and scooped the cat into his arms. “You’re pretty, oh and you have two different colored eyes.” Lydia moved over to Alec’s elbow.

“Oh, you found a cat.” She reached out to pet him too which the cat loved, after a while though he began to squirm and jumped out of Alec’s arms onto the display stand that held the lighter. The cat nudged the lighter toward the candle with his nose and then mewed pathetically at them.

“I may be going crazy here but is that cat trying to get us to light the candle?” Lydia nodded disbelievingly beside him,

“I think it is.” Alec tried to pull the lighter away from the cat but the cat clawed into his sleeve and pulled meowing loudly.

“Do you want us to light the candle or something?” Alec asked it, the cat suddenly began purring. The eldest Lightwood was freaking out a bit, he turned to Lydia.

“It’s not like the legends are true or anything.” They both shrugged but were filled with panic, “You want to do it?”

“Umm, I’m not a virgin.” She mumbled turning bright red, Alec flushed too and Max just looked at them like they were weird.

“O-okay then.” The cat kept pushing his head against Alec’s arm until the flame touched the wick. The flame flickered for a moment before turning pitch black. Then every light in the place exploded and a fierce wind tore through the house. The floorboards rattled and fires began to burn where each lightbulb had stood, Alec stepped back in shock and felt something touch his back, he spun around only to be staring into bright golden cat eyes.

“Hello pretty boy, what’s your name?” Alec screamed.


	2. It's Been 300 Years, Right Down to the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here's chapter two, I'm pushing hard to get this done in time! I have three jobs so work with me here people.

“Hmm apparently names have changed since our day, I’m Magnus nice to meet you.” He pulled Alec’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles with a wink.

“Lay off the poor boy Magnus, he’s a virgin which means he likely doesn’t want anything to do with you. What has happened to our home?” A green-skinned man with horns who could only be Ragnor Fell wandered around the place he’d once lived in, he ran his fingers over ropes and glass cases observing all the changes the mortals had made.

Magnus mocked him for a moment before shrugging and going back to watching Alec who still had his mouth opening and closing like a fish, a rather attractive fish in Magnus’ opinion. Clary had been looking around dazed until the cat that got Alec to light the candle wound around her ankles.

“Jace!” She cried picking him up and cuddling him close, “I’m so sorry Jace. So sorry!” She sobbed into the cat’s fur. Even more surprising the cat spoke back to her,

“It’s alright Clary it was an accident, I’m just glad to see you again.” The little cat licked away her tears and Clary found herself falling into a chair to cuddle Jace closer. Max was huddled next to Lydia but stood and walked over to Ragnor who was the closest, and seemed the most normal.

“Are you a witch?” Ragnor sputtered indignantly while Magnus cackled,

“No little one I am a warlock.”

“Are you going to kill us?” Every head snapped to Max at that,

“No no!”  
“We would nev-”  
“Why would you think-” They all spoke over each other trying to deny the accusation as vehemently as they could. Finally Lydia stopped them,

“Okay we believe you!” The witches, warlocks, whatever they were all took a deep breath of relief.

“Oy! Bane!” Jace yelled, “Can we commence with the defurring here, 300 years isn’t exactly a blink of an eye!” Magnus finally dragged his eyes away from Alec’s ass and looked chagrined.

“Right right, sorry Jace.” He snapped his fingers and the spellbook disappeared from the case and reappeared in Magnus’ hands. He waved his hand over the cover and the ugly exterior melted away to reveal an iridescent leather shimmering in purples and greens, there seemed to be scales running down the spine. He winked at Max after the book took on it’s true shape,

“That’s much better now isn’t it.” He let the book fall open in his hands and began to read the page it fell to. His brow furrowed the further he read until he snapped the book shut harshly.

“Ragnor,” the green man was immediately at Magnus’ side, they whispered to each other for a bit before looking at the three humans who were staring at them nervously now. Jace lept out of Clary’s arms and climbed up various items until he could reach Alec’s shoulder. After watching Jace for a moment she went to join the other two.

“I’m sure this is a lot for you guys to take in.” Alec and Lydia nodded mutely, Max just looked delighted. “Thank you for lighting the candle by the way. I wasn’t sure if you would.”

“I-I wasn’t exactly expecting it to work. Or you to talk, that one I’m still processing.” Jace chuckle/purred and gracefully jumped into Alec’s arms.

“My name is Jace Wayland, Clary over there is my girlfriend. I was the adopted son of Valentine Morgenstern, my mother died in childbirth; Valentine was a religious nut who didn’t like Clary anyway nevermind the fact that her, Magnus, and Ragnor are actual warlocks. I found out what he was planning and ran to warn them, Clary and I had been discussing making me immortal so we could be together forever and the others agreed to help. They had been brewing the potion for me for months and it was finally done, I didn’t know it but my brother had been following me and saw me comfortable with magic and them. He told Valentine who broke into their home, he ruined the potion which instead of making me immortal turned me into a cat...and made me immortal.”

Clary walked over to them a reached out to pet Jace and smiled fondly at him,

“Telling stories my angel?” Jace purred and ran up her arm to settle around her shoulders,

“Just clearing a few things up, I don’t like the stories they tell about you.” Jace said rubbing against her cheek. Clary sighed as Jace got comfy in her wild mane of hair,

“Valentine claimed that we had stolen his children, that I had enchanted Jace. He wanted to burn me for what we had done. Magnus cast the curse so we could come back and live in peace, I’m just glad I still have Jace.”

“ I’ve been trying for 300 years to get someone to light the candle and bring her back to me.”

“We’re really feeling the love over here Wayland!” Magnus shouted with a teasing smile, he and Ragnor had designed the potion for the boy. It was the last thing he’d written in his Grimoire before their demise. 

“Is everything alright?” Lydia asked, the tension in the room had been rising steadily and now the discomfort of it was palpable.

“Umm, yes and no.” Magnus began to fidget until Ragnor huffed,

“The diabolical genius over here cast the curse without reading the fine print. Unless we can find a way to bind our souls to the physical plane when the sun comes up we will turn to dust.” Alec felt his jaw drop and Clary squeezed Jace tightly in her arms.

“I have a spell but it will be impossible to complete.” Magnus hugged his elbows and looked absolutely crestfallen. Alec couldn’t stand to see the beautiful warlock like this,

“What if we help, it’s worth a shot.” Magnus shot him a small smile,

“You’re sweet darling, I still don’t know your name, but I am amazed by you all the same.” Alec blushed but managed to stutter out,

“I’m Alec, that’s my brother Max, and this is our friend Lydia.”

“Charmed” Lydia stated shaking Ragnor’s hand. “Well now that pleasantries are out of the way, I believe you were talking about a spell.”

“You’ll really help us?” Clary asked, her eyes were full of hope and light.

“It was pretty obvious within the first few minutes of meeting you all that you’re not what the stories say. So how can we help?” Magnus gestured for them all to gather around and he held the book open again.

“We will need these ingredients; purified mercury, shining sweet blood, the bone of a Mandrok demon, newt saliva, a dash of demon pox, and the two ends of a bond broken by a Killick demon.”

“I haven’t heard of any of those.” Max said sadly, Magnus knelt down next to him.

“Not to worry little one, we may still have some of these items hidden here. Perhaps if you ask Ragnor very nicely he will take you with him to check out our store rooms.” Max immediately gave the green warlock his big sad eyes and the older man sighed before waving at Max to follow him. The miniature wizard tripped over his robes causing his older brother to facepalm and the Indonesian warlock to giggle. Lydia broke the silence,

“What is shining sweet blood?” It was the only nonspecific in the spell.

“To put it simply, it’s angel blood. Honestly the mercury will be harder to find.” Magnus began to pace and Alec and Lydia shared a look.

“If you have a way to purify it we can get the mercury.” Lydia said, Magnus’ eyes were glowing.

“Really? I-” They were cut off by Ragnor walking back into the room.

“We have saliva and the pox, there is one broken bond left sealed that Max found under one of Clary’s spell books. No mercury or blood but I may know where we can find the bone.”

“Oh and where would that be? Alec and Lydia can handle the mercury.”

“You know very well where we need to go.” Magnus huffed loudly,

“Fine! Fine!”

“Where are we going?” Alec asked, Clary giggled from her seat petting Jace,

“The cemetery.”Alec and Lydia led the way out of the house but Alec jumped with a yelp when he felt a shock of something pinch his ass. Spinning around he just caught the flash of green electricity weaving between Magnus’ fingers, the warlock batted his eyelashes like he hadn’t just been busted.

Alec and Max were about to step onto the blacktop without a thought when they were yanked backwards with fearful cries.

“What are you thinking! You could have died!” Magnus shouted shaking Alec, Clary held Max in her arms sighing with relief, she checked the boy over fearfully before asking,

“Couldn’t you see the black river?” Alec looked confused but Lydia figured it out first and nearly doubled over laughing. Before anyone could stop her she stepped onto the blacktop and walked back and forth in front of all the warlocks.

“It’s solid” she pointed out redundantly. Alec looked down at Magnus who was still gripping the boy’s hips tightly... and was in fact pretty much pressing their hips together. Alec coughed and Magnus let go a light pink crawling up his bronze colored cheeks.

“Umm, here I’ll summon a portal.” Magnus got out taking a few steps away from Alec until he had enough space to safely summon it. “Think of the cemetery that was in the center of town, focus on that when you walk through or you will get lost in the portal.” One by one they stepped through the portal to the edge of the cemetery, Magnus was the last come through and he didn’t step so much as fell through. 

Alec managed to catch Magnus before he hit the ground and knelt down so the warlock could lay on him.

“I-I guessss it’s going to” he swallowed dryly panting a bit, there was a fine sheen of sweat on his skin like the spell had made him sick, “take a bit of time before my powers are back up to speed.”

“You guys go ahead, I’ll stay here with Magnus.”

“One problem with that lover boy, we cannot step on hallowed ground. Evil or not warlocks are half demon and cannot set foot on holy ground.” Ragnor groussed giving the couple on the ground the stink eye. Jace sighed,

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Alec brushed his fingers through Magnus’ fringe, the warlock was breathing deeply as if sleeping. Unwilling to disturb him Alec pulled his hand away.

“Don’t stop” the warlock hummed pressing his cheek to Alec’s thigh. Alec swallowed but did as Magnus asked and continued to run his fingers through the warlock’s hair.

“Hey Ragnor? Think you could help me summon us up some brooms?” Clary asked. The taller man nodded and they got to work.

It took a few more minutes before Magnus recovered and by that time the brooms had appeared,

“What are the brooms for?” Lydia asked.

“So we can fly into the cemetery!” Clary smiled, she mounted her broom first and let it hover just above the ground, “Wanna ride with me Max?” The little boy nodded so Alec lifted him up onto Clary’s broom sideways. Jace came to sit in the boy’s lap content to receive flying pets.

“Ride with me?” Magnus asked using his broom like a walking stick to lean on, Alec flushed but nodded. 

“Lady Lydia, I guess that means you’re with me.” They hopped over the fence and flew toward an old part of the cemetery, stopping in a circle around one of the tombs.

The warlocks all set their mortal companions back on the ground before moving into a formation to help Ragnor cast the spell. Ragnor pulled out a scrap of paper and began to read, “So those that are posess'd with't there oreflowes melancholly humour, they imagine. Such as those to be transformed into wolves, Go forth to churchyards in the dead of night, And bring dead bodies up as no sights since.” There was nothing for a few moments and then the door to the crypt opened and a young man stepped out rubbing his eyes, his eyes locked on Ragnor and he froze.

“Dios.” He took a step forward, “It’s you. It’s been...”

“300 years, I’m so sorry Raphael.” Ragnor flew as close as he could and the pale Hispanic hugged him tightly, “I’ve missed you so much.”

The liplock the two men shared made Alec cover Max’s eyes with his hands which got Magnus giggling. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Raphael whispered, “You’ve finally come back.”

“Yes you can thank the awkward virgin Magnus has been ogling all night long.” That caused the young man to look around Ragnor at all the others, he zeroed in on Magnus,

“Bane” he snarled, a flash of fang caused the others jaws to drop... vampires were real too, Magnus rolled his eyes,

“Don’t get me started Santiago. And that shirt looks like you died in it.” Raphael stomped over to him.

“At least I took my fashion sense to the grave with me!” They glared at each other for about thirty seconds, tension growing. Alec and Lydia stepped forward to pull them apart when Magnus threw his arms around Raphael and hugged him tightly, Raphael squeezed him back and the pair laughed loudly.

“300 years amigo! Why did it take you so long to bring Ragnor back to me?”

“I’m sorry my friend, apparently virgins are hard to find in this day and age.” The vamp turned to once again study the additions to the group.

“I take it this isn’t just a social visit?” He asked turning back to Ragnor. The older man shook his head and reached out to clasp one of Raphael’s hands in his.

“I’m afraid not, the spell Magnus cast only lasts for one night unless we can make a potion that will bind us to this world.” Raphael led them over to a place they could talk with a little more privacy. Magnus meanwhile had lifted Max up onto his broom and was zipping them around the cemetery causing Max to laugh wildly. 

Clary and Lydia were chatting, apparently they were distantly related and Lydia was filling Clary in on their numerous relatives. Meanwhile Jace had taken up residence with Alec again and together they watched Magnus and Max.

“You’re fortunate to have such a good relationship with your sibling. Valentine’s son and I never got on.”

“I would hope you wouldn’t get along with a mass murderer or we’d be having a very different conversation.” Jace purred with laughter again. Alec was a nice guy, he’s glad this young man was the one who finally lit the candle. He’d tried again and again from pranksters to downright idiots but no one could meet the requirements. Alec had brought Clary back to him and if he lived another 300 years he could never repay that debt. He vowed to protect Alec and his family, even at the cost of his own life.

When Ragnor and Raphael returned they looked grim. The vampire made a quick goodbye mentioning food.

“Raphael does not have the bone we need, we’re going to need to summon the demon ourselves.” Magnus pouted,

“That’s going to take time, time we don’t have.”

“It doesn’t look like we have another option Magnus, we’ll just go to the most remote area we can find and perform the summoning there.”

“Very well, I’ll summon a portal back to the woods.” He held up his hand to summon his magic,

“No!” Alec grabbed his hands to stop him, “It exhausted you almost to the point of passing out last time you opened a portal.

“How else are we supposed to travel Alec?” Magnus bit out, the young man pointed to a long metal contraption turning the corner of the street.

“We’ll take the bus.”

“Bus?” Max piped up tugging on Magnus’ sleeve,

“It’s a way to travel.” The warlock smiled and ruffled his hair,

“Alright then, as long as it’s safe.” The warlock began to fly toward the edge of the cemetery so they could set their feet on solid ground again. Max held Clary and Magnus’ hands as he began to chatter about cars and modern technology. Lydia and Alec set off across the graveyard when a hand stopped him,

“You, virgin.”

“Please don’t ever call me that again.” Raphael scowled at him.

“The purity within you runs far deeper than your virginity, you started this mess and now it is your responsibility to accept to consequences.” Alec was confused and disturbed, consequences? 

“Alec hurry up!” Several voices called, shooting one last confused look at the vampire Alec jogged over to the others.

“Was Raphael threatening you back there or something?” Magnus joked,

“Kind of, I’m not sure.” Alec shrugged. While they waited for the bus to finally arrive at the stop the group watched some kids still going door to door asking for candy.

“Demons and goblins, things I can’t even begin to describe. Walk the streets in hoards, going door to door for what?” Ragnor asked, Max immediately held his bag up.

“For candy!” The bag rattled with plastic wrappers as Max dove into it and inspected a few pieces before the warlocks each a piece that they stared at in confusion.

“You eat it.” Lydia explained, and then stared in horror as they all shoved the pieces in their mouths still in the wrappers. Max cackled loudly at their disgusted faces,

“You have to unwrap them first!” They threw the now slimed candy into the trash and Max gave something else to each of them. Alec showed them how to undo the wrappers and handed back the sugary treats which were enjoyed a bit more.

“This is delicious!” Clary said munching on her chocolate bar. 

“Speak for yourself” Ragnor said spitting the lemonhead as far away from himself as he could. They both turned to Magnus, he licked the small lolipop obscenely before grinding it to pieces between his teeth. Alec yanked the stick from him when he tried to eat that too.

“That part isn’t edible.” He explained, Magnus gave him a flirty once over,

“Too bad I was enjoying it.” Lydia snorted at how quickly Alec turned bright red, before any other comments could be made the bus arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for Chapter three: "I could have gone three hundred years without ever seeing my parents dressed like that."


	3. I Put A Spell On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I am sorry I failed you so epically on getting this out in time. I have been horribly sick for the past week and a half and due to some idiotic clause I cannot get into urgent care with my insurance. I do not need and nor can I afford the emergency room so recovery is slow. I am so sorry again and I hope this makes up for some of it.

Everyone stands when the bus door opens,

 

“Bubble bubble, I’m in trouble.” The driver laughs, all the mortals roll their eyes and climb on paying for everyone. They yank the warlocks into chairs and watch them as they study the bus, and cling to each other in shock when it starts moving. The bus driver keeps flirting with Clary and Alec has to hold Jace back from clawing the guys eyes out. He’d snuck the cat onto the bus in his hoodie. 

 

“So what is the purpose of this...bus?” She asks innocently, the guy smirks.

 

“To convey a gorgeous creature such as yourself to your most forbidden desires.” She cocked her head confused and Magnus wrapped his arms around her protectively, but that didn’t stop her mouth.

 

“We’re looking for the most remote part of town.” She states with a nod, Alec facepalms. The one-sided flirting continues until they reach the woods. Magnus ushers Clary off the bus and practically hisses at the bus driver. He stops Alec and tries to get Clary’s number from him,

 

“She’s taken!” His jacket hisses, the bus driver stares at his hoodie in shock and some fear, damnit Jace! Alec rushes off the bus after that, as soon as their in the woods he lets Jace out of his jacket and the cat immediately jumps into Clary’s arms.

 

“Mine.” He hisses possessively tail twitching, Clary tsks at him,

 

“Now now Jace the man was just being nice.” Magnus snorts,

 

“Biscuit I know we’ve been dead long enough for courtship rituals to change but that man was quite blatantly trying to get you into bed.” Even Max chimed in his agreement on that one.

 

“What?” The youngest Lightwood sasses with a shrug, “I’m eight not blind.” Magnus and Ragnor crack up at that. Once they get to where Clary deems deep enough she stops them. With a flourish of her hands she begins to summon lines of solid magic that she manipulates like chalk in her hands, slowly an elaborate summoning circle begins to take shape. Sweat is pouring from Clary’s skin and Jace meows worriedly next to her. She lets out a deep breath and the circle is complete. Clary staggers for a second before regaining her footing,

 

“Alec. Lydia. Please help us.” Both of them move to join the three warlock’s now creating major points of the star that touches all the edges of the circle. Alec stands between Magnus and Clary, Lydia with Ragnor and Magnus. An electric shock zaps through their bodies and the mortals hands tingle with the contact from the warlock’s magic.

 

Magnus began to chant and a black ooze bubbled up from the center of the circle, the Indonesian warlock seemed to be talking to the ooze. It shuddered and two large, spindly legs shot out to the edges of the circle soon a creature larger than the circle is crouched in the middle. It looks like a slimy spider with the face of Cthullu. Magnus pulls an odd shaped object from his cloak and with a flick of his wrist activates it. The blade glows blood red as the creature in the circle smashes the circle and charges him.

 

Magnus moves like a snake as he parries each attack from the creature, Clary also wielding a glowing red blade circles around the back while Ragnor continues to chant. The tiny red-headed warlock manages to scramble up a tree and get a good slash in across the back of the monster’s abdomen. The demon rears back with a roar and swats Magnus hard. The warlock slams into a tree dropping his blade.

 

“Magnus!” Everyone shouts, Ragnor shoots a protective spell his friends way before returning his focus to Clary, the mortals rush to get the warlock.

 

“Magnus, come on Magnus wake up!” Lydia shakes his shoulder and he groans but remains unresponsive. Alec is the first to notice the the creature has refocused on them. Feeling around in the grass Alec manages to find the blade that Magnus wielded.

 

As soon as he grips the handle the color of the blade bleeds to a dull white, like frosted glass. He barely has any time to process the change before the monster is on them. Alec panics and kneels down just holding the blade in front of him.

 

The creature is moving so fast it doesn’t realize what is happening until the blade is already imbedded in it’s underbelly. For a second the blade glows white and then it’s covered in a thick black substance that burns Alec’s hands. It screams and thrashes scoring a deep slash across Alec’s back before collapsing on it’s side. 

 

Ragnor drags Alec over by Magnus, the warlock pulls Alec to his chest, the blade still in the boy’s grip. He brushes a few strands of hair out of Alec’s hair and whispers to him,

 

“Shh, shh my darling. I’ll fix it.” Blue flames ignite his hand as he works to heal Alec and draw the poison from his blood. Max has his arms wrapped around his big brother’s forearm clutching tightly and trying not to cry.

 

“Maxie, I-it...ll be fin-e.” Blood drips from Alec’s lip as he grits his teeth against the pain, he could handle it. He’d never forgive himself if Max, Magnus, or any other the others had been hurt. 

 

Ragnor takes the sword from Alec, he swore he was finally going insane but he thought the seraph blade had been flickering. He goes to finish off the demon and get what they need. Clary and Jace stand next to the small group, Lydia is sitting next to Max stroking his back and watching as the pale skin of Alec’s back slowly knits closed. After what felt like half an hour Alec finally takes a shuddering but painless breath, and everyone in the group sighs in relief too.

 

Alec manages to push himself up onto his hands and is met with relieved cat’s eyes,

 

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, but then the younger man is tackled off of him.

 

“Alec, you’re okay!” Max had thrown himself at his big brother and even Lydia joined their hug, she brushed her thumb across Alec’s cheek before sighing and bumping her head against his shoulder,

 

“Thank the angel.” Alec smiled and wrapped an arm around her completing the group hug. He kissed the top of Max’s head and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Magnus who was watching with a silly smile on his face. The three broke apart and stood, Max and Lydia helping Alec to his feet.

 

“Sorry to break up the happy moment but, Magnus we’re running out of time.” Clary interjected, it was just about midnight now.

 

“And our summoning may have attracted problems,” the mortals gave Ragnor a questioning look, “three powerful warlock return from their graves and begin summoning demons, raising vampires, and casting large amounts of magic. The Downworld is becoming active.”

 

“And our wards are long gone. We must do something to protect the mortals.” Clary turned to Alec and Lydia, 

 

“Is there a place in town where most of the population is gathered tonight?” The two teens looked at each other.

 

“There’s a halloween party downtown tonight, a lot of people are there.” Lydia filled them in on the party taking place downtown, where the rest of the Lightwood’s were.

 

“We can cast an illusion on the place, make them forget the time until morning.” Ragnor said, Magnus sighed,

 

“That spell only works as long as people wish to remain in the illusion,” Magnus interjects.

 

“We’ll think of something, but we need to move now.” Clary says, “How do we get to down...town?”

 

“No buses!” Jace shouts from his spot on the ground. Max laughs,

 

“Can we fly?” He asks, and not even old, powerful warlocks are immune to Max Lightwood’s puppy dog eyes.

 

“Whatever you wish little one.” Ragnor spoke first surprising everyone, Magnus just smirked at him while Clary straight up howled with laughter. Ragnor blushed but beckoned Max over who was more than happy to be back on the brooms. Lydia bumped fists with Clary who smiled brightly at the odd gesture, both turned to look at Alec and Magnus with knowing smiles. The two blushed and glanced at each other turning brighter, yeah they liked each other, it seemed quite sudden but whatever was between them sparked like electricity.

 

Magnus bumped his shoulder against Alec’s feeling uncharacteristically shy,

 

“So, want to ride with me?” Alec bumped him back,

 

“I’d love that.” Ragnor, Jace, and Max made loud gagging noises while the girls giggled,

 

“Get a room!” Max shouted. The moment was broken and Magnus grabbed his broom and Alec’s arm kicking off and flying up to them,

 

“I should box thine ears little demon!” Magnus shouted,

 

“Alec would never let you!” Max called back. The sass ran strong in the Lightwood family.

 

~o~

 

They dropped off a few blocks from City Hall and walked in a group, Max was getting tired so Alec let the boy ride on his shoulders. Magnus had let his robes fall over his hand and walked beside Alec so no one could see he had twined their pinkies together. They were just down the street from the building when a cop stopped them.

 

“Not causing any mischief are you children?” Alec could feel it because his hand was connected to Magnus’ but no one else would notice as one of Magnus’ rings began to spin with a small clicking sound. Magnus obviously noticed though,

 

“No mischief moon child, just headed to a party.” Magnus said lightly, the tall man looked startled as his eyes began to glow green.

 

“You...it can’t be?” The man bowed his head to them, “My name is Luke Garroway, during your time my family was known as the Graymark’s. Your protection spells saved my family time and time again. I was told stories about you since I was a kid.” The warlocks smiled,

 

“I owe my life to the Graymark’s, they brought me to mine own kind.” Clary spoke, Luke zeroed in her,

 

“Clarissa Fairchild, your family has survived and still lives her in Salem. Your family name is Fray now, and your descendant is my fiancee.” Clary beamed at that.

 

“I am glad to hear of their survival and your union, blessed be.” She cast a small protection charm for them.

 

“Darkness from the Downworld stirs at our return, we are going to try to protect as many as we can.” Ragnor states, Luke nods decisively at that,

 

“I will notify my pack and we will do what we can to help.” The group thanked them and went on their way. A few moments later a beautiful red-headed woman slipped from an apartment building to stand at his side.

 

“Who were you talking to?” She asks glancing at the group as they turned the corner.

 

“Your great, great, great, great grandmother believe it or not.” Jocelyn laughed,

 

“So they have returned.”

 

“Clarissa reminded me of you, she looks like she could be your daughter.”

 

“Our daughter, could you imagine that?” They both laughed and continued with their night.

 

~o~

 

Music pounded through the walls and Ragnor had a look of deep disgust on his face,

 

“You call this music?”

 

“I like it!” Magnus declared giving a little shimmy, the green warlock rolled his eyes.

 

“You like everything that makes you contrary.” Magnus just shrugged and nodded, he snapped his fingers and changed his outfit. The ragged multi-colored robes he’d been wearing changed into tight leather pants and a sheer gold and maroon tunic. Jewelry and charms still draped across his chest and all of his rings stayed, he had a new ear cuff on, and the neckline of the shirt made Alec’s mouth go dry.

 

“Shall we?” He asked holding a hand out to Alec.

 

“I’m not one much for parties Magnus.” The boy said taking his head, Magnus smiled and kissed his knuckles again like he had when they first met.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

 

“I’ll find mom and dad!” Max volunteered scrambling down his older brother and running into the ballroom. Magnus and Alec followed him in, after taking a quick peek inside Ragnor and Clary also changed, Ragnor into a prince and Clary into a more modern looking witch. Jace jumped into her arms and Ragnor held out a hand for Lydia.

 

“Are you alright with me using magic on you?” The blonde woman nodded and was changed into Snow White.

 

“I don’t- you know what nevermind.” And with a curtsey she walked into the party. As soon as she did though she crashed into Alec. The boy was pale like all the blood had drained from his face,

 

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked, from his tone it wasn’t the first time.

 

“I could have gone three hundred years without ever seeing my parents dressed like that.” Spotting Max in the arms of a couple Lydia could only assume those were Alec’s parents. The Lightwood Matriarch was a voluptuous woman dressed in a very tight catsuit, the whip and ears completed her look as Catwoman. His dad was Charles Xavier, complete with wheelchair. 

 

Alec could only facepalm in embarrassment because Robert had decided to be the early 90’s animated Xavier, the one with the crazy eyebrows. 

 

“It’s alright darling.” Magnus reassured. He pulled Alec deeper into the room and tried to get the taller man to teach him how to dance. Out of the swarm of dancers was a face Lydia had been longing for all night.

 

“John!” The man swept her up into his arms and spun her around.

 

“Oh Lydia you look wonderful, but I thought you couldn’t make it tonight.” 

 

“I snuck out.” She answered, it was at least a little true. John just smiled and pulled her to the dance floor.

 

Ragnor was being a wallflower and Clary stayed by him, swaying with Jace to the music. 

 

Magnus was spinning him around the dance floor, casting spells and charms.

 

“I need this to be powerful, I need everyone’s attention on being right here in this moment.” Before Alec could answer he was spun around by the shoulder.

 

“Dad!” He exclaimed as soon as recognition kicked in.

 

“Who’s this?” Robert asks eyeing Magnus with a tri-angled eyebrow raised. The warlock stuck out a hand,

 

“Magnus Bane, nice to meet you.” Robert laughed and stuck out a hand,

 

“You got a good sense of humor young man, Charles Xavier.” He shook Magnus’ hand and turned back to Alec, “Well I’m glad to see you here Max said he’s had a lovely time out with you and your friends. I’m glad he felt welcome with them.” Alec chuckled nervously. Thankfully Max and Maryse kept Alec from having to say anything else.

 

“Alec, who is your new boyfriend?” Maryse asked, both Alec and Magnus panicked.

 

“Boyfriend? What? No...No, it's... it's, uh, it's sort of a different... It's not...”

 

“It’s all very new.” Magnus rescues Alec from himself and gently pushes his hand into Alec’s which makes the boy smile. A new song start and Magnus spins toward the stage.

 

“I put a spell on you...” A young geeky looking boy dances around on stage, singing, with a stunning young woman who is the spitting image of Alexander. He tugs on the boys hand getting him to turn around.

 

“What, Magnus I .... Izzy?!” He spins back around to his parents who are off dancing again, the eldest Lightwood throws his hands up in exasperation.

 

“I take it you know her then?” Magnus asks,

 

“That is my sister. And that vampire better keep his hands off of her.” Magnus pat his hand,

 

“If she’s anything like you darling I’m sure she’ll be fine. And that vampire has given me an idea.” Magnus spins around and cups Alec’s face in his hands, “My spell will not affect you so long as you remember that this is not where you want to be. Get Lydia and your brother.”

 

They separated and Alec finds Max easy, 

 

“Go get Lydia and head outside, Magnus and the others are about to cast their spell.” Alec stays for a moment longer to keep an eye on Izzy. Clary snapped her fingers causing a fireball to appear for a moment in the center of the dancefloor. Everything went silent as all attention was drawn to her.

 

“I put a spell on you, and now you’re mine.” She joked and everyone laughed, a haze began to set over the crowd as Magnus and Ragnor wove their spells into the very walls of the building. Clary kept singing until the room was caught completely under her spell. They chanted right with her which boosted the power unlike anything any of the warlock’s had ever felt before. Clary commanded them to dance until morning and then the warlocks headed out of the building. Magnus grabbed Alec as he went by, the boy was still trying to glare down the bespectacled vamp dancing with his sister. 

 

Max was yawning on the steps when Alec got outside, he kneels down beside the little Lightwood running a hand through his hair,

 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Max shook his head,

 

“No, wanna help Mag-s, Ra-nor, n -lary.” He slurs, Alec sighs and picks the boy up, carrying him.

 

“You guys need Mercury right, we’re not far from the school.” Lydia interjects, the warlocks nod and with a few last glances at the now slumbering child in Alec’s arms they set off walking.

 

“Who was that you were dancing with?” Alec asks as they cut across the front lawn of City Hall.

 

“John, my boyfriend. My parents don’t approve so for now it’s a secret.” Alec placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled sadly up at him.

 

“They may come around, it took my parents a few years to accept that I was gay.” Smiling she pat his arm and gave him a more genuine smile,

 

“You’re a wonderful friend Alec Lightwood.”

 

“So where are we headed?” Ragnor asks, 

 

“High School” Alec and Lydia reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Lydia Snow White because that is who she plays on Descendants so I had to toss that in there.


	4. If You Don't Believe You Better Get Superstitious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year later I finally rise from the grave to finish this story!

“This place reeks of children...and despair.” Ragnor comments as they sneaks into the building.

“It’s a prison for children.” Jace says, the mortals laugh.

“That is a very fair statement.” Lydia agrees, Alec checks around the corner and then waves everyone into the science labs. 

Lydia uses a hairpin to pick the lock on the science supplies, Alec arches a brow at her.

“What I get bored too you know!”

“I read a book or play video games when I’m bored I don’t learn to pick locks.” The cabinet swings open and Lydia flashes him a smug grin,

“Yeah but mines more fun.” They grab a few of the cracked thermometers from the back of the cabinet, ones deemed unsafe to use but too lazy to be thrown out. It won’t be much but it’ll have to do. 

Watching the warlocks study everything in the room was probably about as amusing as watching them with the candy.

“Keep the touching to a minimum, we wouldn’t want to blow up the school.” Lydia sing-songs.

“I disagree, blow up the school!” Alec volunteers hand in the air, Lydia facepalms.

Before they can argue Max groans from the table, everyone watches and Max yawns and rubs his eyes.

“Let’s head back to the house, we can start the potion there and Max can get some sleep.”

The teens nodded and Alec gathered Max up the boy immediately beginning to doze again on Alec’s shoulder.

Ragnor summoned a portal this time and they all stumbled through, Max wasn’t the only one beginning to get tired.

As soon as they get through Clary tuts, with a flick of her wrist the place is dust free and cleaned, there’s a fire in the hearth, and it looks like a home again with no trace of anything from the museum. Magnus summons a couch and some blankets and lets Alec tuck Max in. Lydia sits next to the boy on the couch letting him hold her hand as he slept. Ragnor and Clary have settled down as well while Magnus uses his magic to get the potion started. He hums to himself as he works, Alec leans up against one of the table and watches him work. 

Magnus moves to the table to magically grind up the bone, 

“You just going to sit and stare or are you going to help me?” Alec blushes but dutifully turns around and begins chopping and grinding the things Magnus hands him. Alec is bad at flirting but when Magnus lets his hand brush over Alec’s backside he can’t help but quip,

“I don’t think I can chop that for you Magnus.”

“That’s alright, I’ll take it as is.” The warlock replied with a wink. Alec looks around real quickly and, noticing everyone is asleep, leans in a places a quick kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

“Perhaps, when all this is over, you’d be willing to go to dinner with me?” 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus’ eyes are shining, but not with romance...they look more like tears. The warlock runs the backs of his fingers over Alec’s cheek and turns away grabbing handfuls of things to throw in the cauldron. Alec wants to ask but Magnus won’t look at him, Alec supposes that’s his answer.

“Try and get some sleep Alexander, this will take a while.” Magnus finally murmurs.

“And leave you standing in the silence alone? Aren’t you tired too?” The warlock turns and gives him that sad smile again.

“I’ve been asleep for a very long time, rest Alexander.” Alec sighed and settled on the couch, he was asleep within minutes.

“It’s not kind to lie to the boy Magnus.” Magnus laughs hollowly,

“And what would call what we’ve been doing all night Ragnor? We knew when started this that the spell would be impossible to complete.” Ragnor sighed as Magnus continued, “Jace doesn’t deserve this.”

“Neither does Alexander.” Magnus fell into a chair giving up all pretense of brewing, he was at a loss. 

Out of options the two warlocks let their loved ones and friends sleep, When there was less than an hour left until sunrise Ragnor woke Alec.

“I’m sorry to do this to you, will you follow me?” Alec carefully steps over Mangus who is sleeping in a chair next to the cauldron and follows Ragnor outside.

“We lied to you. We can’t brew the potion.” 

“What? But Magnus-”

“Didn’t want any of you to feel guilty because we could not be saved. Tonight we made peace with our sins and ensured the safety of our home. It’s more than we could ever have asked for.” Alec felt numb,

“And Jace?”

“Will die eventually, time will undo all our magicks and yes it make take a few years but Jace will be with Clary soon enough.”

“Raphael?” Ragnor looked pained,

“I figured now would be as good a time as any to say goodbye.” Alec nodded and set his shoulder,

“I’ll wake the others.”

It was a much different flight to the cemetery this time, the humans were once again dropped off and walked to the mausoleum housing the hispanic vampire. Alec hung back by Magnus but would not face the warlock.

“Alexander please, don’t let it end like this.” Bright gold eyes pleaded, Alec kept his arms crossed though,

“I would have liked to have made that decision for myself.”

“And I would have prefered to let the last thing I see be your smiling face. Hate me later but for now please,” Magnus flew around to face Alec, tilting the boys chin up until their eyes met, “for now let me have this.”

“Magnus I - look out!” Alec yanks the warlock off the broom and pulls the shorter man under him as he hits the ground. Magnus hisses as the hallowed ground begins to sap his energy, unfortunately they have bigger problems.

“Shax demons!” Clary grabs Lydia and Max sweeping them onto her broom, “Magnus!” She tosses him the same strange hilt the used earlier. 

Raphael snarls and lunges at the closest one teeth bared. Ragnor summons his magic before remembering he has the other blade.

“Alexander!” He presses the odd silvery object into Alec’s hands. “Call it’s name, that’s what summons the blade!” 

The young man turns the hilt over in his hands trying to find the top,

“What’s it’s name?!” A snarl behind him caused Alec to spin around, he whacks the demon upside the head with the hilt and it retreats snarling. He turns wildly, swinging at anything that gets to close.

“The name is written on the hilt!” Alec turns it over in his hands, there’s a few squiggles there but nothing that remotely resembles anything speakable.

“There’s nothing here!”

“It’s in Enochian, it’s okay Alexander just stay back!”Magnus lunged at a pair of demons slicing through them, Alec kicked one in the shin but it just pissed the demon off. He swung the hilt like a stake hitting the creature in the chest, that finally got it to back off.

When he swung he swore he could almost make out the squiggles... it must have just blurred into something that looked sort of familiar. Alec knocked another demon’s hand away with the hilt and again the words looked familiar. Magnus sliced through the demon on his right but there was another one right behind him! 

Alec took off running before he entirely knew what he was doing, he could hear Lydia and Max yelling his name but he couldn’t stop. As he approached Magnus he felt an unfamiliar word on his tongue.

“R-Raziel!” A glowing white blade burst from the hilt of the sword as Alec sliced the demon in half moments before he could hit Magnus. One of the demons claws snagged his cheek causing a thin line of blood to drip onto the blade. The glow of the sword stopped the battle, the remaining demons took a step back...and then another, and with a final hiss retreated entirely.

“Alexander.” Magnus stared at him, and then the blade before turning back to him. “I knew you were special.”

“I told you.” Raphael scoffed, they all turned and watched the brightening of the sky, “You don’t have much time, hurry!”

Magnus summoned a portal and everyone raced through, “Alexander, the seraph blade!” He shoved the blade into the warlock’s hands noting that it again changed color. Alec’s last conscious sight was the light of dawn just beginning to break over the horizon as his body gave out.

 

* * *

 

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day, students filed out of the school many nursing their ‘sugar hangovers’ from the previous night. Alec trudged down the steps hands in his pockets, his headphones were in and his shoulders were hunched. He’d just made it past the bike racks when he noticed someone waving at him,

“Miss me that much already Alexander?” Magnus was leaning up against a tree, the multicolored leaves a direct contrast to his blue silk shirt and sparkly tassel belt.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He leaned in to give his boyfriend a quick peck, “You guys get settled?” Magnus nodded and jammed his hand in Alec’s back pocket like he’d seen other couples do, Alec’s blush made it worth it!

“That remodel was three hundred years coming angel.” Alec groaned at the nickname,

“Please just let that die already.”

“No way Alexander, you are my guardian angel.” Alec laughed,

“Shut up” he murmured, leaning in to kiss the smirk off Magnus’ lips.

“Can you guys stop being gross for like five seconds?” Magnus sighed and rest his forehead on Alec’s shoulder.

“I think I preferred you with with fur.” The warlock calls back.

“And deny the ladies all thi-ow!” Clary pulled back her textbooks with a sniff.

“I still have a cat bed you’re more than welcome to sleep on Jace.” The blonde blanched and quickly wrapped Clary in his arms.

“You know I don’t mean it.” he murmured in her ear, she giggled and leaned back against his chest. 

“I know.”

A car honk startled then all, 

“Hurry up I’m not waiting here all afternoon!” Ragnor honked again for good measure, Lydia was already in the front seat.

“Get in losers I want to see the new place!” With a grin Jace shoved Alec calling,

“Race ya!” Over his shoulder.

“You dirty cheat!” Alec shouted back, racing to catch up. The warlocks just shook their heads and smiled. After all, they had all the time in the world now.


End file.
